


For the First Time

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: Ignis and you have been dating for over a year. He wants to take the relationship to the next step, but you aren't ready.





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of NSFW content. Lately I’ve been experiencing a lot of self-doubt in my abilities to write smut. I might write a chapter 2 to this if I get over the self-doubt, but until then I will only gloss over it.

It had been a year since you had started dating Ignis Scientia and things were perfect. Ignis was kind, caring, attentive, and completely loving. You had boyfriends in the past, but usually they didn’t last past the third date. None of them compared to your Iggy. The one thing you and Ignis hadn’t done yet was be intimate.

It wasn’t the timing that was the problem, it was broaching the topic entirely. While it had been quite obvious Ignis had had intimate girlfriends in the past, it was something you had been saving yourself for. It wasn’t a topic you and your workaholic boyfriend had discussed.

The two of you had kept things casual; the furthest you had ever gone was kissing. He had never pressured you into it, promising he would take things at your pace, but now, standing outside his apartment for a dinner date, all those feelings of nervousness were creeping up.

Ignis had suggested dining in and watching a movie afterwards. Why were your nerves about this creeping up? Because you had finally decided tonight would be the night. After a year of being together, you were completely sure and feeling safe with him. If there were ever anyone who was more perfect to give your virginity to, it would be the Royal Advisor.

Gently, you knocked on his door, fidgeting with your sleeves. All morning, it had been beautiful outside. The sun was shining, the temperature was warm. But as the day progressed, snow had begun to fall and you hadn’t adequately dressed for the weather change. The door opened and there was Ignis wearing the “Kiss the Cook” apron you had gotten him for his birthday.

“Ah, there you are! Come on in!” He greeted, holding the door open for you.

“Where is your coat, darling, you will catch cold dressed like that!” He admonished, making you give him a nervous smile.

“I wasn’t expecting snow. Besides, I’m barely out in the cold to catch cold anyway.” You answered, but the strategist wasn’t convinced.

“When you leave, I will lend you one of mine.” He replied before kissing your cheek.

“Dinner will be ready in a moment. Do you want something to drink?” He asked. Dinner was delicious and your conversation consisted of both of you talking about your day. After dinner was finished, you tried to do the dishes, but Ignis took your hand, pulling you to the living room. He turned on the stereo before pulling you into his arms, beginning to sway gently to the slow music that played. Ignis was ever the gentleman when he was with you. You never knew what he planned next, but you always enjoyed it when he surprised you like this.

After the third dance, he led you to the couch, letting you sit before he disappeared into the kitchen. Ignis truly had gone all out tonight and it made you wonder what else he had planned. He returned momentarily with a bowl full of chocolate covered strawberries.

“Oh, Iggy, those look wonderful!” You exclaimed as he set the bowl down on the couch between you. He smiled and stopped you before you reached for one. At first you were confused until you realized he wanted to feed you the sweet dessert. This was new even for Ignis, but it was welcomed. Taking the dessert into your mouth, you bit down, the chocolate melting against your lips. Not wanting to waste any of the chocolatey goodness, your tongue darted out and licked the chocolate that had accumulated on your lips. The juice from the berry coated your tongue, mixing with the chocolate to give a truly bitter sweet flavor that made you hum with joy. Ignis watched your every move, his eyes darkening, but he only smiled.

“Did you make these?” You asked after swallowing the bite. Ignis’s smile widened slightly and he nodded.

“I made them just for you, darling. I want to spoil you tonight.” He stated making you blush. Deciding you wanted to return the favor, you picked up a strawberry and held it out to him.

“I would feel guilty sharing in this pleasure alone.” You said. Ignis leaned forward and took a bite, his eyes locked with yours. He licked his lips of the chocolate, making you swallow hard as you followed the path of his tongue. Deep in your belly, you felt something stir. Part of you wanted to explore this new feeling, but the other half was terrified.

Ignis ate his berry and you finished yours, your eyes locked with his. Ignis picked up the bowl of strawberries and set them aside, moving closer to you. His hand gently caressed your cheek and you felt your breath hitch in your throat. This all felt so new, so exciting, so positively nerve-wracking.

“Kitten…” He murmured quietly, and just the nickname alone sent shivers down your spine. His eyes lowered to your lips, finally breaking the eye contact. Without another word, he kissed you, his soft lips melding with yours. The feeling in your stomach stirred again as he deepened the kiss, his tongue running along your lower lip, demanding entrance. When his hand gently touched your hip, you realized what he wanted, breaking the kiss, you quickly stood up, blushing a bright red.

“Darling? What is it?” He asked. Your sudden recoil at his touch made him worry.

“I’m a virgin.” You blurted, blushing a dark red, not meeting his gaze. Your arms were around your stomach as you felt shame rising within you. You two had been together for so long and now he was going to break it off due to your inexperience. Tears pricked at your eyes.

“I…I beg your pardon?” He asked, standing up.

“I’m a virgin. I have never been with anyone. I’m sorry I should’ve told you.” You apologized, tears threatening to fall. You hugged yourself tighter, hanging your head down further to hide your shame. Ignis moved to you, his hands cupping your face to make you look up at him.

“There is nothing to apologize for. If anything, I should’ve talked to you prior about my intentions for this evening. Nothing in this world would ever make me love you less. Being a virgin is nothing to be ashamed about. I won’t press until you’re ready. I won’t rush you, darling.” He whispered. Blinking the tears away, you smiled. Unfolding your arms, you hugged him, burying your face in his chest. How did you end up with the most perfect boyfriend in the world? Ignis held you close, his fingers gently tracing up and down your back.

“Ignis?” You asked after a time, looking up at him. Ignis smiled down at you, moving your hair from your face.

“What is it, my love?” He asked gently.

“I…I want you to be my first.” You said hesitantly. Ignis’s smile faded as he stroked your cheek tenderly.

“Are you sure, my love? I don’t want to pressure you.” He replied, concern etched in his features. You smiled, never more sure of your decision.

“I’m sure.” You whispered before kissing him gently. Ignis gently led you to the bedroom, keeping his eyes on you. That night, he spent the whole time ensuring you were as comfortable as possible. Worshipping your body in ways you never even dreamed of. He was caring and attentive, ensuring your pleasure came first and foremost. And after you both achieved the peak of pleasure, Ignis held you close in his arms, peppering kisses across your forehead.

“I love you, Ignis.”

“I love you, too, (Y/N).”


End file.
